Project Summary/Abstract The Zeiss modular laser scanning confocal microscope LSM880 combines cutting-edge technology with quality and exceptional ease of operation. The new system features outstanding sensitivity, thanks to highly corrected optics and the efficiency of its detectors and electronic components. The AiryScan- SuperResolution detection unit has a 1.7-fold increase in resolution over our existing confocal microscope (LSM710) with equal ease of data acquisition, image processing, and sample preparation. The 34-channel spectral detector uses a Gallium Arsenide Phosphatide (GaAsP) element with a significantly improved quantum efficiency, which almost doubles its sensitivity compared with our existing LSM710 multi alkalide detector. Other major improvements include fast linear scanning with 13 frames per second at 512x512 pixels, which is a >50% improvement over the previous model and the instrument also has a maximal large field of view of 20um2 and 8192x8192 pixels. The ZEN software package is easy to use and is suitable for classical confocal microscopy and special applications alike, such as live cell imaging and spectral imaging. All components included in our request and attached quote are integral parts of the LSM880 and will not be used independently.